My Krissie
by Xyln
Summary: Maniknya langsung berbinar saat bertubrukan dengan punggung lebar yang sepertinya tengah sibuk membuat sarapan. Senyumnya mengembang, tubuhnya bergerak lincah mendekati sang kekasih dan segera mendekap perutnya erat. "Good Morning, My Krissie." [GS. KrisTao/TaoRis]


Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Romance (aniyaa)

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch (GS), Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Zitao mendesah kecil saat sinar sang surya mengetuk lembut kelopak matanya yang membuat dirinya dengan segala keterpaksaan meningalkan dunia mimpinya. Zitao menggeliat sebentar dan perlahan mendudukan diri, tangannya menyingkap helaian kelam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sementara beberapa jemarinya merangkak ke atas menyentuh mata indahnya lalu mulai mengusapnya.<p>

"Dimana dia?" tanya Zitao pelan selesainya melakukan aktifitas kecil di pagi hari. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi lain ranjang dan tidak menemukan siapa pun, Zitao menarik selimut dan kakinya yang jenjang turun dari ranjang. Gadis manis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja milik kekasihnya yang berukuran sangat besar ditubuh rampingnya. Kaki yang mulus tanpa penghalang apapun melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju lantai satu, mungkin disana ia dapat menemui pria kesayangannya.

Maniknya langsung berbinar saat bertubrukan dengan punggung lebar yang sepertinya tengah sibuk membuat sarapan. Senyumnya mengembang, tubuhnya bergerak lincah mendekati sang kekasih dan segera mendekap perutnya erat.

"Good Morning, My Krissie." Sapanya lembut masih menempelkan diri dipunggung pria berambut emas. Pria tersebut tersenyum manis, dan kemudian menjawab, "Morning, dear. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Dibelakang, Zitao tidak memudarkan senyum cantiknya. "Tentu saja! Dan aku memimpikanmu loh." Dengan gemas ia menggigit pundak kekasihnya dari balik kaos tipis yang dipakai.

"Aw." Rintihan pelan karena keterkejutan terdengar dari kekasihnya, atau sebut saja Kris. Zitao tidak peduli, ia masih memberikan gigitan kecil dipundak Kris. Pria itu menggeleng pelan setelah dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan gigitan manja sang terkasih. Ia berdecak lalu berucap, "Kau ganas sekali sayang." Zitao terkekeh mendengar hal itu, kepala dengan surai kelamnya menjauh, lalu dimiringkan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan pria tampannya sedari tadi. "Kau membuat sandwich?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi selesai. Kau cukup duduk manis dimeja makan. Cepat!" gadis manis itu menggembungkan pipi. Ia melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Kris lalu setelahnya berjalan pelan ke arah lemari es, membuka pintunya dan melihat isinya yang hampir habis. Zitao mengambil sebuah jeruk dengan warna yang sangat cerah dan sekotak susu, ia membawanya ke meja makan.

"Krissie, mana sarapanku?" teriak Zitao kekanakkan setelah mendudukan diri. Dia mengambil garpu dan mengetukannya dimeja makan, menimbulkan bebunyian berisik yang mengganggu telinga seorang Kris Wu. Ia memang sangat berisik jika sedang kelaparan.

"Tsk. Tenanglah sedikit, Peach." Jika saja Zitao bukan kekasihnya, sudah pasti Kris akan melemparkan piring ke orang yang berani berteriak dan menyuruhnya seperti yang dilakukan Zitao tadi, tetapi berhubung gadis itu adalah orang yang amat ia cintai, maka Kris hanya menggerutu saja. Pria dengan balutan kaos santai itu sampai disebelah kekasihnya, ia meletakan sandwich buatannya dan duduk didepan Zitao.

"Sandwichnya bebas racun 'kan, sayang?"

"Well, disana hanya ada cinta untukmu." Katanya. Zitao tersenyum jahil. "Ah sudah berani menggombal?" dia menarik hidung mancung pria tampan itu. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi gadisnya lembut. "Selamat makan, sweetheart."

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya ketika dua gigitan berhasil tercipta pada sandwichnya. Kris menggeleng dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Zitao menyodorkan sandwichnya tepat dibibir sang kekasih. Kris dengan senang hati melahap sandwichnya.

Delapan menit mereka habiskan untuk menikmati sarapan di pagi yang cerah ini, kini Zitao sibuk meminum susu kotaknya, manik hitam berkilaunya menatap Kris intens. "Gege~"

"Hm?" gumam kekasihnya itu sambil balas menatapnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi, gadis tinggi bermata panda itu menyodorkan sebuah jeruk yang ia ambil sebelumnya. Kris tersenyum kecil mengetahui maksud Zitao. Ia tahu benar kalau Zitao memintanya mengupas jeruk itu. Zitao memang tidak pernah mau mengupas kulit jeruknya sendiri, ia membutuhkan Kris (yang dengan senang hati) mengupaskan (serta menyuapi) jeruk untuknya.

Kekasih tampan Zitao mengambil jeruk yang disodorkan, dia mengupas jeruknya dibarengi tatapan berseri gadis cantiknya. "Ini." Dengan penuh kasih, ia menyuapkan jeruk hasil kupasannya ke depan mulut Zitao.

Hap.

Tanpa ragu ia mengambil jeruk dijepitan jari Kris dengan bibir kucingnya. Tapi sebelum menarik belah bibirnya dari jari Kris, ia menggigit kecil jari panjang itu jahil, menimbulkan sentakan pelan karena terkejut sementara Zitao terkikik lucu.

"Ck. Nakal sekali. Pacarnya siapa sih?"

Zitao menumpu tangannya dimeja sambil mengunyah jeruknya, ia menangkup wajahnya imut. "Pacarnya manusia mesum."

"Tapi kau cinta dia 'kan?" Kris mengerling nakal. Zitao terkekeh dan mengangguk ceria. "Yap. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi.." Wajahnya yang berseri berubah sendu dengan bibirnya yang mencebik imut.

"Tapi apa hm?" tanya Kris lembut dengan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

"Aku ragu dia mencintaiku juga." Jawabnya lesu. Kris menggeleng, "Jangan pernah meragukan dia. Asal kau tahu dia sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Ah benarkah?" Kris mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau bohong!" serunya setengah menjerit yang membuat pria dihadapannya berdecak lalu bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri si manis yang masih dalam posisi duduk, dengan segera memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Jangan pernah ragu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Zitao, dan menghirup dalam aroma cherry yang menguar meski kekasihnya ini belum membersihkan diri. Zitao menggeliat disaat Kris mulai menggigiti permukaan lehernya.

"Hey, hey."

"Hmm?"

"Aku belum mandi." Gadis itu masih berusaha membebaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan kekar Kris.

"Mandi bersama saja."

"Aku tidak mau mandi denganmu, Krissie!"

Telat.

Kris sudah terlanjur menggendong Zitao menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Fin.

ff gs pertama iniiiii wkwk. gimana? jadi aneh ya?

judul sama isi ganyambung mah maklum ae:v

kalo judul alay maklum ya:v isi gajelas juga harus maklum


End file.
